


When Buck Met Eddie

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck meets Eddie and at first he can’t figure out what he’s feeling for Eddie, but once he does it’s all he can think about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. First Impression

“Who the hell is that?” Buck hissed 

All Buck heard Bobby say was his name and why he was there “Eddie Diaz new recruit.”

“We don’t need him.” Buck rolled his eyes.

Buck was thinking about what the problem is with this guy? Why am I feeling like this? Buck was a little confused with the fire he felt inside building up.

Buck had little problems with Eddie all day everything he did made Buck feel an unfamiliar feeling.

“What’s your problem man?” Eddie asked walking into the locker room. He was almost glistening after his work out. Hair messy in the best way.

“Ok you you’re my problem.” Buck hissed and Eddie stepper a little closer.

“You don’t even know me” Eddie said as Buck backed away right into the wall.

“What are you doing?” Buck asked eyes darting from Eddies lips then back to his eyes.

“Nothing I just wanna know what it is. What is it about me that makes you so “Anti Eddie” I might as well tell you now I’m bisexual so then you can hate me for that too.” Eddie said.

“What? I don’t care if you’re bi that doesn’t matter but what does is you walking in, and just being so comfortable so quick. It shouldn’t be that easy.” Buck sighed

That night Buck had a dream. It was almost like his little chat with Eddie but it was very different.

Instead of answering when Buck asked Eddie what he was doing in one swift moment he stepped forward pinning Buck against the wall and kissing him.

Buck woke up barely able to breathe. This is not gonna make things at work any easier.


	2. Leave Alone

The next shift Buck walked into the station locking eyes with Eddie who had a smoldering look on his face. Buck immediately averted his eyes and rushed to the locker room. He couldn’t deal with this...not right now.

Much to a Bucks dismay they we’re being forced to be near each other on the calls lately it seemed like Buck was being pushed to Eddie. In the truck he had to sit next to him body’s pressed together. Buck could feel his cheeks becoming flushed as he could feel Eddies muscular body so close.

“You alright?” Eddie laughed.

“I’m fine.” Buck hissed.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

It was hot in LA really really hot. Of course Eddie decides this is the time to wash the fire truck in a white T-shirt and pour a bucket of water over his head showing off ever ab he had.

Buck groaned.

“What? Why can’t I do anything with out getting a little groan or comment from you?” Eddie said running his hands through his wet hair.

“I don’t know ok. How about we leave each other alone from now on except on calls when we have to deal with each other.” Buck sighed storming out of the room.

Eddie followed after. “You know what fine. You want me to leave you alone? Good I will. I was stupid to think any different. I guess I’ll talk to you next time it’s required.”


	3. The Chase

Buck hadn’t thought much about his words and their impact until he realized Eddie would barely look at him. He didn’t mean it really, but how else could he deal with whatever these feelings were. He found himself being drawn to Eddie the more Eddie avoided him the more he wanted him. He loved the chase he hadn’t felt this exhilarated in a long time or maybe ever.

Wait...chase?? Why is it a chase what am I chasing? Buck thought. But Buck knew, he knew exactly what it was. He was interested in Eddie, he was attracted to Eddie. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s felt like this about a guy but he never acted on his feelings. His dad is very homophobic and never felt confident enough to actually go after a guy. Which is why Buck cut his dad out of his life. He never felt he could truly be himself.

Buck caught Eddie glancing at him and locked eyes with him sending him a flirty smile. Eddie looked confused really confused.

“Knock it off!” Eddie scowled.

“I’m not doing anything.” Buck smirked.

After about a week of Buck messing with Eddies head Eddie had had enough. One night after work he approached Buck at his Jeep.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked eyes burning with rage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Buck smiled.

“Cut the shit. This isn’t a game Buckley. My sexuality isn’t some big joke so just stop messing with me.” Eddie sighed.

“Oh, I’m not playing a game, but anytime you want to play you know where to find me.” Buck winked before climbing in his Jeep.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked.

“Come on you’re a smart guy. I think you know.” Buck smirked.

Buck saw the look of confusion on Eddies face and couldn’t wait for him to realize what he was doing.


	4. Whispers

Eddie was still very distant at work. Maybe even more than he was before. The only difference is Buck caught Eddie looking at him a lot more than before like he was trying to figure him out, but he couldn’t quite read him. Buck decided he’d try to help him out a bit.

“So you still don’t get it do you?” Buck asked leaning against the door frame of the bunk room smiling.

“I get it. You have something against me, and you’re trying to get in my head.” Eddie hissed.

“Well you’re half right.” Buck grinned.

“What?” Eddie asked very confused.

“The second part I am trying to get in your head.” Buck said stepping closer to Eddie who was now leaning against the wall.

Buck placed his hands on Eddies shoulder leaning up to his ear lips brushing against his skin as he whispered. “If we weren’t at work I think I could show you exactly what I want or what I’m trying to do...I mean that is if you want the same thing I do.” Buck slid hand down to Eddies chest and could feel his heart pounding.

“Just let me know if you wanna hang out sometime.” Buck smiled before whispering in Eddies ear again. “I think it should be pretty clear by now.”

“Yeah.” Eddie cleared his throat as he watched Buck exit the bunk room.


	5. Nervous

Buck sent Eddie a text from across the room and saw his cheeks flush. It said:

“Hey so do you wanna come over tomorrow night? 😏”

Eddie replied: 

“I can’t.”

Buck got up and went over by Eddie. 

“So why don’t you wanna come over.”

“I just can’t ok.” Eddie said.

“Whatever.” Buck huffed.

“Don’t be mad. I have a son and I’m spending time with him.” Eddie said.

“You have a kid?” Buck smiled.

“Christopher he’s 8.” Eddie smiled  
Showing Buck a picture.

“Super adorable. I love kids.” Buck grinned. “If you’re up to it I’d love to hang out with the both of you. If it’s ok.” 

“You want to hang out with me and my 8 year old?” Eddie scrunched his brow.

“I’d love to.” Buck smiled.

“Wasn’t an invitation I was just surprised, but if you want to you could come over for a pizza and movie.” Eddie said.

“Sounds perfect. Pizza is my treat. Does little man like pepperoni?”Buck grinned.

“It’s his favorite.” Eddie nodded. “See ya at 7?”

“I’ll be there.” 

Buck was a little confused with how he ended up in this situation. There was mostly tension between them, but now he he was somehow about to have a quiet evening in with Eddie and his son. He was now also very nervous for some reason more nervous than he was when he was just planning on hooking up with Eddie

Buck arrived at Eddies and Christoper immediately latched on to Buck he loved him, and Buck was great with him. Eddie had never seen this side of Buck. He didn’t know how sweet he could be. Buck caught Eddie looking at him in a way he’d never seen anyone look at him before.

Buck approached Eddie in the kitchen while Christopher was on the couch.

“Hey I’m sorry for he way I talked to you when we first met.” Eddie apologized.

“Don’t be I mean I did think you were gonna hit me when you came in the locker room, but I get it.” Buck laughed.

“I wouldn’t do that . We work together it could make things difficult.” Eddie smiled.

“I’d still take you.” Buck said confidently.

“You think so?” Eddie smirked.

“I know.” Buck said strutting closer to Eddie.

Unlike the other times Eddie didn’t flinch he stood completely still and calm. And looked Buck straight in the eyes. Buck panicked and turned away. Buck was kinda turned on and felt really weird since Christopher was in the next room. He was once again incredibly nervous.

“I think I’m gonna go.” Buck said.

“Why? You don’t have to.” Eddie said.

“No I really need to. I’m so tired.” Buck said with a fake yawn.

“Fine just go.” Eddie said.

The next shift Buck approached Eddie in the locker room.

“Leave me alone.” Eddie huffed.

“Dude chill! What’s your problem?” Buck asked.

“Once again it’s you. I’m so stupid I can’t believe I let you meet my son. You’re just like everyone else you run away from me at least usually they run away before meeting my son.” 

“Eddie I-” Buck said before Eddie cut him off.

“Let’s just forget ok. All of it we’re coworkers and that’s all it needs to be. Outside of work you have your life and I have mine it’s just better like this.” Eddie said refusing to look at Buck

“Whatever you want, but let’s at least try to be civil at work no need for unnecessary drama.” 

“Of course I can be civil.” Eddie said with the fakest smile Buck had ever seen which quickly faded back into a scowl.

How did I ruin this so quickly? This is a mess and maybe it’s time I let it go and forget about him. Buck thought to himself.


	6. Hard To Forget

Eddie Diaz is not someone you easily forget. Buck couldn’t get him out of his head. He had fallen under the spell of Eddie and Eddie hated him apparently. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He just got so worked up in the excitement and Eddie is so hot He felt it was inappropriate to feel like that with a child just 10 feet away.

Eddie might forgive him, but he needs to be able to talk to him alone. Which might be hard considering he’s staying near a group of people at all times.

Buck saw an opening when Eddie went to the locker room.

“Ok so you need to stop ok? This is ridiculous you have no reason to be so mad at me. You won’t answer my calls or my texts you didn’t even let me explain.” Buck said

“No need I understand perfectly.” Eddie scoffed.

“Ok Diaz we need to talk like for real. This time you’re gonna listen.” Buck said sternly.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Make it quick ok?”

Buck nodded. “Real quick and then I’m out of here. I only ran out of your house because it was too hot and I couldn’t handle it. The way you stood there so confidently I was so turned on I had to leave Chris was In the next room. I’m sorry it was very inappropriate.” Buck finished talking and let out a deep breath before walking away.

Eddie began laughing hysterically and gently grabbed Bucks arm.

“Is it really that funny?” Buck frowned.

“Buck you could have told me and what you felt. It’s fine it’s not like you tried to bang me on kitchen counter with Chris in the next room. Sometimes when you have kids you feel things for someone even if the kids aren’t too far away, and that’s fine there’s just boundaries like you just have to wait until they aren’t around or you can get some alone time,but it’s kinda cute how worried you were about this.”

“Just kinda?” Buck said giving Eddie the puppy dog eyes.

Eddie was speechless he had not seen this face yet it made his knees feel wobbly it was way too cute.

“Earth to Eddie!” Buck laughed waving his hand at Eddie.

“Um it’s good we’re all good, but I need to get back out there.” Eddie blushed and reached his hand out to shake Bucks. “ So friends?”

Buck smiled and took his hand. “Friends.”

Buck knew it was gonna be hard to be just friends, but had a feeling that he was gonna have a fun time playing their little game again.


	7. Let The Game Begin

Buck and Eddie became friends very quickly and the tension was building and building.

Buck began the little game again. Anything he could do to distract Eddie.

Pulling up his shirt to expose his abs as he wipes his brow with the bottom of his shirt, licking his lips and fingers constantly while eating, stretching in a way that makes his muscles bulge.

Buck could see the effect this had on Eddie he knew it wouldn’t be long till Eddie was all over him. Or so he thought. Instead Eddie began this little game too.

Walking around in a towel still wet from his shower muscles accentuated by the water, his jeans he was wearing lately were really tight in all the right places, and worst worst of all. Well worst as in best, but it was too hot to handle. Eddie did this little dance when was sweeping the floor that included lots of thrusting, and grinding on the broom handle like it was his pole. Buck had no idea how good of a dancer Eddie was. Eddie caught Buck looking and shot him a wink followed by puckering his lips and kissing the air.

Buck ran out to the parking lot to get some air not realizing the truck he was leaning on or hiding behind was Eddies. Eddie approached Buck nearly pinning him to the side of the truck, as Eddie leaned closer and closer. Their lips were touching and Eddie whispered “excuse me I need to get something out of my truck.” And Buck could feel Eddies lips form into a smile.

“Oh I um...sorry I’ll go.” Buck said running back into the fire station.

Buck thought he was gonna win this game, but now he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. This game was exhilarating, but Buck didn’t wanna play this anymore. He wanted Eddie and wanted him bad.


	8. I Want More

Buck heard a pounding on his door. It was late and he hadn’t been expecting anyone. He was shocked when he answered the door. It was Eddie.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asked and Eddie just stared.

“I just....I was wrong.” Eddie said nervously. “About being friends.” 

“Oh.” Buck frowned.

“It’s not enough. I need more. I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. I mean it’s been fun....really fun, but I can’t go on like this forever. At first I’ll be honest it was all purely sexual attraction, but the more I get to know you the more I want. I really like you like a lot.” Eddie said looking Buck directly in his eyes still standing in the door way.

Buck was frozen in place. He didn’t expect this. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done this or said this I should go.” Eddie said turning away.

Buck grabbed him and pulled him into his apartment slamming him against the wall before crashing their lips together.

“Sorry I didn’t know what to say, but I just....I feel the same way you do.” Buck smiled.

“So how long can you stay?” Buck asked.

“Chris is at a sleep over so I have nowhere to be until 10 am tomorrow.” Eddie smiled.

“Do you wanna sleep over.” Buck whispered.

“I wanna do something, but it’s not sleeping.” Eddie smirked before heading up the stairs to Bucks room and ripping his shirt off.

“When we’re done I’m sure you’re gonna need lots of sleep to recover.” Buck said licking his lips.

“You coming or not Buckley?” Eddie laughed and Buck ran up after him.


End file.
